I'm Here
by bluedream10
Summary: Teito is a poker faced kid. But one certain senior in their academy can see right through him. There's a lot of twist in here. Well I was bored at school when I'm doing this so it turned out like this. Lol. Hope you like it and please review. 07-Ghost is not mine.


It was morning. Teito was still sleeping in his room. He was comfortably nuzzling his head on his pillow, when Mikage came banging on his door.

"TEITO! Wake up! You're going to be late for class!" shouted Mikage from the other side of the door.

Instead of getting up, Teito nuzzled more under his blanket, ignoring Mikage's unending shouts.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled groggily.

Mikage felt a vein popped at his temple. He barged inside Teito's room and threw Teito's blanket away.

"Teito, wake up! You sleepyhead!" Mikage fired out while shaking Teito's body to and fro. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"O-Onii-san…s-stop it…" Teito mumbled as he tried to open his eyes. When his eyes were fully opened and has regained proper consciousness, he was surprised to see his big brother's raging face. "Oh onii-san, good morning!"

Mikage's face was in red because of anger. If possible, there would be steam coming out from both his ear.

"TEITO! GET UP ALREADY!" Mikage exploded.

Teito immediately got up. He's very scared of his big brother Mikage.

"Onii-san I'm gonna head now! You're not coming right?" asked Teito while putting on his shoes.

"Yeah, I'll go to Hakuren's place first. We still have to go to the bookstore to get something." answered Mikage as he typed fast on his laptop.

Teito went out of the house and started going to his school. On the first intersection, he met a familiar person. It was Frau, a senior student in Barsburg Academy.

"AH, damned kid! Good morning!" greeted Frau in an insulting way.

Teito pouted his mouth. "I'm not a damned kid! My name is Teito, you perverted senior!" he snapped and then continued walking forward.

Frau just laughed at him and tailed him until they reached the academy. They walked inside the corridors. Frau was still following Teito. The other students were looking at them. Frau was known as one of the Top 5 Most Good-looking Guy in Barsburg Academy with the title "Mischievous Angel." An angel because of his blond hair and blue eyes. Teito was also one of the Top 5 with the title "Poker face," well, probably because he does not show his true facial expression to others.

The stares from the other students really irritated Teito. He turned around to face Frau.

"What's your problem? Would you stop following me, you perverted senior?" burst Teito out.

Frau gave him a teasing grin that made Teito more pissed off than he was before. Because of that, Teito grab the tall senior's arm and dragged him along the corridor and outside the building. Teito kept on walking dragging Frau along with him until they've reached the back of the academy's gym. Teito released Frau's arm from his grasp and then confronted him.

"What's wrong with you, perverted senior? Are you making fun of me?" Teito demanded.

Frau was looking away as if not listening. Teito was really, really irritated because of Frau's actions.

"Hey answer m—" Teito was cut midway when, in an instant, he was pushed to the wall. He looked to see who did that. It was Frau.

Frau leans in a little closer. Teito was starting to blush. His heart was also starting to throb fast.

_What is this perverted senior doing? _asked Teito to himself. He was panicking inside.

"Teito."

Teito was surprised. This is the first time he heard Frau call him by his first name.

"Why are you crying?"

"Eh?" Teito was puzzled. _What is this perverted senior saying?_ Suddenly he felt warm tears trickling down his face from his eyes.

"I'm crying, but why?" he said to himself. He looked up to see Frau. To his surprise, Frau was smiling very warmly at him. Tears welled in Teito's eyes.

Gently, Frau wrapped his arms around the crying junior. Teito buried his face in Frau's chest. Teito kept on crying without any clue on why he is crying.

"You know, this is the first time I saw your weak spot like this. You're always having that poker face of yours whenever you are. Well bad news, I can see through you." said Frau.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED SENIOR!" Teito snapped.

Frau broke from their embrace. He wiped Teito's tears and kissed his forehead sweetly.

"I'm here for you."


End file.
